


图书馆里的文件推车

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 接it's always the little things. 的小尾巴。其实本来就应该要包在正文里，但是种种原因今天才写完另外放成一小篇。





	图书馆里的文件推车

**Author's Note:**

> 接it's always the little things. 的小尾巴。  
其实本来就应该要包在正文里，但是种种原因今天才写完另外放成一小篇。

这不该是彼得想像中的初吻场景。  
夹带着泪水的味道，咸涩且苦，并因为他不会换气而拍打托尼的肩胛要他快点放开自己。  
更不该是他鼻子缓缓流出两条鼻涕，而前一秒才接吻的对象眼睁睁看着它们就要侵略到上唇。  
噢，没事。一点也不介意看到彼得丑样的托尼冷不防笑了出来，脱下那件崭新的西装外套，捏著袖子就凑上来要替他混乱擦掉那两条不合时宜的鼻涕。彼得挣扎著往后退不想弄脏那件衬衫却徒劳无功，他就像个调皮的孩子，被家长按著后脑勺退无可退。  
一来一往的动作里托尼没有掌握好力道，彼得的鼻子与人中都被他擦得有些破皮，红通通的一片。他收回手，有些愧疚地看着彼得，但又因为彼得委屈生气的表情而无法克制地弯起嘴角。  
他说，你真可爱。

彼得的东西被托尼丟在地上，毕竟他的手在这时候只被允许搂紧托尼。他们搂着彼此在走道间踉跄著亲吻彼此，在那段短短的路程里好学的彼得很快学会如何在接吻时换气。  
彼得最后被推到某座书架前，厚重的书本在书架上摇晃著发出沈重的哐啷声，彼得稍微抬头要往上看会不会有书掉下来砸到他们，却被托尼的话吸引走注意力。  
托尼含咬著他的下唇，说女孩们告诉他学校的图书馆流传著一个有趣的传说，如果毕业前在图书馆里跟喜欢的人做爱就可以上同一间大学，不会因为分离两地而让恋情无疾而终。  
你要跟我一起验证这个校园传说吗？托尼这么问他。

彼得觉得那个问题简直是一句明知故问的废话。没有人会一边问那种话，一边直接拉下人家的牛仔裤拉鍊，故意捏著已经在内裤底下悄悄立起、形状明显的肉柱。但彼得没办法抗议，因为托尼的舌头正在他的嘴里兴风作浪，迫使他不得不学着托尼的动作做出回应，与之交缠嬉弄，甚至在托尼将要结束这个吻时，彼得的舌尖还掛抵在唇间，一脸茫然地瞅著托尼，像是在问他怎么将这个吻继续下去呢。托尼忍不住又凑上去吸吮他的舌尖，灵巧地绕圈逗弄彼得，要他跟著做出回应、找到他，彼得只能从鼻间发出暧昧的绵长哼声，搂着托尼的手也忍不住插进他的发里、弄乱他整理有型的发型，就是要托尼不準往后退。  
托尼知道彼得渐渐进入状况，直接扯下彼得的内裤，想要毫无阻隔地抚摸他，却因为牛仔裤过紧，而只够把内裤扯下几公分，在层层布料里探出那个已经因为兴奋而汨著前液的顶端。但那样就够托尼用指甲轻轻地划过顶端那个小小的缝隙，手上则连著内裤一同握住彼得完全勃起的性器，极尽挑逗地揉搓。  
你不是说会自己做吗？是像这样吗？  
我说的是做报告！  
彼得虽然也会自慰，但方式却很普通，仅仅只是无趣地借由上下摩擦累积快感，从来不知道手淫也可以有这么舒服的手法。他只能靠在托尼的肩膀上喘气，被亲得有些软塌的腰也配合着托尼手上的动作微微往前挺动，想要获得更多的快感。托尼能闻到彼得身上淡淡的汗味，还有一股残留在皮肤上微乎其微的奶味，托尼猜那应该是沐浴乳的味道，掺在一块便成了彼得独一无二的味道。他忍不住咬上那截露出在他眼前侧颈，留下一个浅浅的牙印后又用舌头来回描绘，再用力地嘬了一口，用新浮出的红痕盖过牙印。痛感带来的刺激让彼得惊叫出声，抓紧了托尼，身体微微颤抖著，一股乳白色的精液就弄湿了托尼的手指与指缝，还有彼得自己的小腹与体毛。  
他们应该要在桌子上会好一点。  
彼得抓着书架，被托尼拍著屁股要他翘高一点，沾著精液与唾液的手指毫无任何準备就直接探入彼得里头。彼得的身体因为被侵入最隐密的部位而反射性地夹住那根手指。托尼舔著他的耳垂哑著嗓子说宝贝你得放松点，这么紧等等怎么吃得了更大的。比平常低沉温柔的嗓音在这时格外迷人，彼得不由自主地照着托尼的话为他打开自己的身体。即使肉穴里被侵入的异物感让他有点不适，但托尼适时的爱抚与亲吻让他的注意力被引开，直到托尼抽出手指，从内裤里掏出那根早已经硬得不得了的阴茎，扶著它抵在不住开阖的穴口时彼得才有些害怕地往前躲，却被托尼搂紧腰，逼他不能闪躲、继续翘高屁股，彼得只能咬著下唇，抓紧书架层板，忍耐那个又热又硬的东西一寸寸侵门踏户，随着托尼慢慢将填满他的动作而从鼻间发出难耐的哼声。

托尼并没有直接进入正题。  
他在彼得把脸靠在书架上发出几欲窒息般的低吟声时停下动作，那时他的阴茎只有龟头刚抵入那个湿热的柔软地，不断绞紧他的内壁舒服得让他想要进得更深、让彼得完全容纳他，但彼得急促的吸气声让他不得不按捺住这股冲动。  
托尼低下头舔咬著彼得汗津津的后颈，用动作亲暱地表示他可以等待彼得适应。手从衣服下摆探入，摸上彼得的腹部。彼得虽然不怎么运动，但身上却没什么赘肉，皮肤紧实手感很好，托尼的手慢慢向上游移，直到摸到了那颗小小的突起。他拉扯著那颗可怜的乳头又在指腹间捻揉，直到它在他的指尖变硬。托尼再一次觉得他们不应该在这里，应该要去自习室，他可以把彼得放到桌子上，这样他就能亲亲彼得的乳头，把它们吸得肿大犹如两颗樱桃缀在上头，而不是像现在这样只能用拇指揉弄。  
彼得却先他一步发出支支吾吾的抗议：你不要玩那里，我又不是女孩子，这样感觉很奇怪。  
他凑上去咬著彼得的耳朵，将彼得的耳垂含在嘴里含糊地说我当然知道你不是，但你比女孩子还紧，紧得我刚刚差点就要射在你里头。  
说到女孩子的时候，他被彼得狠狠地夹了一下，这种挑衅让他再也无法维持脉脉温存的体贴面具，直接挺身就长驱直入，拓开那道狭隘的小径。彼得的叫声里带上哭音，但托尼管不了那么多，他咬著彼得的肩膀，将彼得整个人紧紧压在书架上，快速的抽送让架上的书本跟著摇晃起来，彼得只能像个溺水的人，向后胡乱抓着直到握住托尼掐在他腰间的手，惊慌地要托尼慢一点，书会掉下来砸到他们。  
托尼敷衍著他说不会的，不断的撞击让彼得再也说不出任何话，只能仰头让喘息跟呻吟从他嘴里交替出现。  
彼得试着在被托尼插入的同时，伸手握住自己的阴茎，不让他弄脏书架上的书本，这个动作让托尼笑出来，从善如流地抽出他的东西，把彼得翻过来，抬起他一条腿勾到自己小臂上，又重新深埋进彼得里头，彼得没有办法，只能尽可能搂紧托尼，像一条藤萝缠上唯一的支柱。这样的姿势并不舒服，托尼抽送没几下彼得就抽泣著说他的脚好像有点要抽筋了，抓着托尼汗湿的发尾要托尼放下他。但托尼没理会他，只是托起他的臀部要他夹好了。  
彼得拿那双湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着托尼也没有得到他想要的结果，他不得不把全身重量放散在背后的书架以及被他用脚缠紧的托尼，好让自己不会被摔下去。这样的姿势让他被进入得很深，深到每次托尼带着他的重量往上挺他都会忍不住叫，走道间隐约传来的微弱回声让彼得羞耻地想起这里还是图书馆，咬著唇忍耐的下场是托尼每一下整根抽出又故意用力插入逼他叫出声。

他们最终还是把书摇落了几本，幸好只是擦著他们的身体直直坠地，托尼不在意地把它们踢开，被彼得制止说如果弗瑞知道你这样对待那些书，到毕业前都休想踏进图书馆。托尼咬著他的唇角说，我不踢开它们，被弄脏的话不是更难跟他交代吗。他揉了揉彼得的臀肉，让彼得感受托尼所谓的弄脏就是液体缓缓从里头流出，沿着大腿慢慢下滑的意思。托尼当然没有真的让彼得弄脏那些书甚至是地板，他用早就已经被揉成抹布似的西装外套替彼得简单擦掉那些流出来的体液，重新穿好裤子，但凌乱的衣著仍能让明眼人一看即知他们做了什么好事。精虫上脑的青少年。  
彼得一直抵著书架的腰背还有难以启齿的地方都痠痛不已，只能被托尼半扶著走出图书馆。  
彼得实在没有经验情人们在做过这样亲密的事以后该说些什么温存话，他只能用他那颗理科脑袋搜刮出可以沾边又不显得太尴尬的话题。  
他说，我觉得女孩们跟你说的那件事应该不是这样的。  
托尼笑了下，逗他说：你说哪件事啊？  
就、就是在图书馆里做爱可以上同一间大学的事。彼得说得太急还差点咬到自己的舌头。我觉得不是这样的。  
这句话让托尼的表情马上就拉了下来，握着彼得腰间的手也施重力道。  
我不懂你的意思？  
彼得吞了口口水，才有些不好意思地说，没人会大费周章为了上同一间大学在这么不舒服的地方做吧，把这些时间拿去準备考试不是更实际吗？或许，或许这只是那些情侣在图书馆一起读书读累了想稍微放松做点其他的事，后来又顺利考上同一间大学，才会被误传成你听到的样子吧。  
托尼对跟一个校园传说认真较劲的彼得有些哭笑不得，但他还是回答，那我也很荣幸替你放松。

end.


End file.
